


We Have Fun Together

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu and Tsunade are out on a date together at a bar, and it's going about as well as it can, he thinks she's drunk and she thinks he should drink a bit more.
Relationships: Kakuzu/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Akatsuki Gift Exchange





	We Have Fun Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwantpho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantpho/gifts).



> My akatsuki gift exchange stocking stuffer for you Pho, I hope you enjoy! I needed an excuse to write these two.

Sitting in the crowded, noisy bar, lights flashing and music blasting, Kakuzu wanted nothing else but to be at home, maybe even take something for his growing headache. But no. His date (or was she his girlfriend? he wasn’t even sure at this point), Tsunade, didn’t seem to be ready to leave just yet. She seemed to be enjoying herself and leaned into her arms that rested on the table. Kakuzu’s gaze was drawn straight down to the generous cleavage she was obviously showing off to him.

“Come on, Kakuzu, just have another drink, you need to loosen up at bit. You look so tense over there.”

“I’ve had enough.” He drug his eyes away from her chest and back to her smirking face. He had only had one drink since he was driving, but also never enjoyed getting drunk anyways, “Are you finished yet?”

“Not yet, I'll just have one more.” She smiled at him, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol, “If you don't mind.” 

“That’s what you said two drinks ago, and yes I do mind. I don’t want you getting drunk. I’m not going to deal with you getting sick on the way home. _Again._ ”

At that she laughed, “Aww, but I'm sure it was so sweet when you held my hair back for me. Did you? I can't remember much,” she reached across the table and lightly gripped his chin between her fingers and gave him an overly sweet smile, “One more drink, sweetheart… then we can go home.”

With sharp eyes on her, Kakuzu brought his hand up to hers and gently removed it from his face. He hated being called things like that and she knew it.

“We’re leaving. Now. You must be completely wasted to be calling me that,” he started to push his chair back, grumbling to himself, “Sweetheart... I'm not anyone's sweetheart... can't even go out without ending up at a dive bar... at least there's no strippers this time...” 

Tsunade only laughed again and Kakuzu knew she had called him that purposely to annoy him but he stood anyways, shrugging on his coat and motioned for her to get up, “I’m going home. You can either come with me or stay and keep drinking by yourself. I did have other plans for the night other than watch you get drunk.” 

“I'd like to watch you get drunk, I bet that'd be hilarious!”

“No, it wouldn’t be.” He took a step away and looked back at her to see if she was going to leave with him or not.

Tsunade sighed and drained her glass then got up and wrapped herself around him for warmth and looked up at him, “You’re so boring, how old are you again?”

“Not all that much older than you.”

“Didn’t you have a thing for my grandfather when you were younger? Is that why you're with me?” 

At the mention of that, Kakuzu flushed darkly, “I'm about to leave you here.”

“Just admit it, everyone knew!” But Kakuzu admitted to nothing and let his arm go around her, he wouldn't actually ditch her. She gazed up at him, asking sweetly, “So, are you paying? I forgot my money in my other purse.” 

A quick look showed that she didn’t even have a purse with her at all and Kakuzu ground his teeth together. Why had he agreed to go out drinking with her again? They could have had a nice dinner instead. Whatever, he sighed, he would pay-- he always did. Tsunade never had money with her, he wasn’t even sure how she paid her bills and bought groceries, not that it was his business. 

“Next time, how about you to take me out to dinner and you pay, I've had enough of bars for a while,” he suggested as they made their way up front to pay.

“Next time, huh? So you want to keep seeing me! I knew you liked me!”  
  
“We have fun together, don’t we? So why not?”  
  
“This is you having fun?” She clung tighter to him as he paid the bill and they left, the cold winter air hitting them on their way out. 

“Not yet, but I’ll be having fun later.”

She pressed closer to him and grinned, “Oh? And will I also be having fun later?”  
  
At that he snorted, if she didn’t have fun later, it would be a major blow to his ego, “Don't worry, I’ll make sure you do.” 

Walking down the street to where he had parked, he had to admit to himself that it wasn’t so bad, and she wasn’t really drunk at all thankfully. It sure beat staying home by himself. He got his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car.

“Tell me about this 'fun' we’re going to have.” Tsunade said as she pulled him down for a kiss.

“It involves the two of us, no clothes, and my bed,” he kissed her again before pulling back, “if we even make it that far.”

“Sounds nice... as long as you’re not imagining someone else. Like my grandfather!” She bit her lip to keep from laughing, eyes shining mischievously. She fully expected Kakuzu to get angry with her. Instead he leaned in closer, hungry eyes raking down her body, pausing at her chest, he couldn't wait to get her back home.

“Don’t worry, he’s the last one on my mind when I have you under me. He’s so old now anyways, I’d have to try and think about him being much younger, and it’s just too hard to think of anything other than you.” 

She slapped his chest, “So you _have_ thought about him while you’re with me!” 

“I have not. If I have to imagine I'm with someone else, I wouldn't be with them at all.” He kissed her roughly, and moaned as she kissed him back, pressing herself against him.

A car drove past them, slowing and someone leaned out the passenger window shouting, “Get a room, grandpa!!” before speeding off.

They broke apart then and Kakuzu nudged Tsunade to get the car. Once she was seated, he shut the door for her and walked around to the drivers side and got in. As he went to buckle his seatbelt, Tsunade leaned over and caught his face with her hands and kissed him gently. 

It wasn’t at all the sloppy kiss she had given him the last time they went out drinking together, right before she had gotten sick, very nearly on him. He had taken her straight home after that and made sure she got to bed alright. He had had plans in mind for that night as well, but they didn’t pan out. However tonight seemed to be working in both their favor.

“I think I’m going to enjoy whatever it was you wanted to do later tonight. Which is me.” She smiled against his lips before kissing him once more, pleased when he kissed her back. 

“We both will.”  
  
“So drive then, we’re not getting any younger here!” 

“Keep shouting at me, I’ll have several new gray hairs before we get home,” Kakuzu said as he started the engine and pulled away from the curb. 

“They look good on you. Makes you look distinguished. A handsome older man.”  
  
“To go with a beautiful older woman.” As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back, knew immediately it had been the wrong thing to say.

Her entire demeanor changed and she sat back in her her seat, turning away from him and crossing her arms.

“Oh no. Don’t you call me old or you can take me straight home.”

Rolling his eyes, he wondered if they’d even make it home together or if he’d end up having to take her to her place yet again, for entirely different reasons than before, and get blue balled once more.


End file.
